The invention relates to a method for the transfer of a digital data signal from a transmitter to a receiver using the spread spectrum technique, in which the data signal is modulo-2 added with a PN code sequence, the bit rate of which is very much higher than the bit rate of the data signal, then a carrier is modulated with the thereby resulting spread data signal, the modulated carrier is transmitted, in the receiver the modulated carrier is demodulated and the demodulated signal, to obtain the digital data signal, is multiplied with a PN code sequence produced in the receiver, coinciding and synchonized with the PN code sequence of the transmitter.